At First
by Morrosseth
Summary: Suppose Cless and his party did not return from the past. Suppose Dhaos didn't kill Chester. An archive of DhaosxChester short fics. Warnings: Shounen ai, Slight language, AU fic, GBA. DhaosxChester, Implied ClessxChester. Work in Progress.
1. At First

**At First**

Genre: General/Romance

Pairing: Dhaos x Chester, Implied Cless x Chester

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai

Rating: T (Rating probably will not change.)

Disclaimer: Tales of Phantasia © Namco

Summary: Suppose Klarth's time machine never worked, trapping Cless and Mint in the past. Suppose Dhaos didn't kill Chester. A drabble-esque fiction for the beginning.

**Author's Note**: I currently playing Tales oh Phantasia. I haven't played any of the other "Tales of" series. I've only watched the OVA and researched them a bit on the internet. Feel free to correct any errors. But be warned, Indignation shall be cast upon flames.

This is also probably going to be the longest chapter in the story, as it sets everything up.

**Chapter 1: At First**

'_It wasn't supposed to be like this.'_

The thought kept running through his head. _It wasn't supposed to be like this._ Ever since he first faltered when Mars held his blade against Cless, he knew something was not right. When his own will faltered, then Chester knew something was terribly off. Something died inside of him, this feeble flame that flickered out with a gust of wind. It smothered his strength, and clenched his heart. No. Something was terribly off.

A trickle of blood ran down to the gash near his hair line. It bled freely, soaking into the silver blue strands and staining it red. The archer felt dizzy, though his back was rested against the cool stone. It too was marked with his life blood. Chester's vision blurred and the room spun around him. Even the sheer radiance of the demon lord faded, and became a streak of light in his eyes.

Breathing soon became troublesome. The air was cold and harsh to his lungs. 'I've lost too much blood…' He pondered idly as his gaze dropped to the ground. At times he saw nothing but black, and when he did see something, Chester could make out the barest of outlines between highlights and shadow. Heavy eye lids began to droop, covering over the steely blue eyes, as turmoil as the story sea.

"Enough. Sleep."

Then the world became black as ink, and Chester toppled over to one side, bow still clutched tightly in his hand. The archer could have sworn a pair of warm arms embraced him, and carried him off. But maybe that's what it felt like to die.

* * *

Chester may have preferred to die. Apparently, some set of arms had carried him off. He regretted admitting they were warm though. The velvet covered arms of the demon lord who had previously attempted to end his life were not ever to be called warm. He looked around the stone room, empty and bleak. Though it was barren, Chester couldn't help but be amazed at the make of the room. 

Whoever designed it certainly had taste. Pillars lined the large room, each decorated with carvings shaped in the image of leaves and vines. What he had first thought were carvings of realistic moss turned out to be actual moss. His head still ailed him; therefore he fell back into slumber. The archer had waked to find that food had been provided for him. Warm. Rich. And most of all, it was quite edible unlike the strange grub Cless had always managed to pull out of nowhere.

Cless.

Where had he gone? Chester faintly recalled Morrison had sent him and Mint into the past to find some half-elf witch and a professor of some sort. He looked around the room again. No Cless. But Chester had faith in the warrior. He would come back for him. Cless wouldn't leave him alone with Dhaos. He wouldn't.

Without a second thought, he lifted the clay bowl to his lips, marveling at how much effort it took to raise even such a small amount of weight. It would take much training to regain his strength. He downed the thick stew all at once, and left the bowl on the wooden tray. He'd take care of it later. Although after he woke from his brief slumber once more, neither bowl nor tray was left in the room.

* * *

Later that night, he felt a powerful aura loom over him. The sheer might of it sent a sinking feeling into his chest, and he struggled to wake. He needed to breathe. Chester arose with a jerk, but his head hit something equally hard, so he fell back onto the dusty pillow. It was far too close to the wound… Whoever, or whatever, he had hit, was now standing straight, two fingers rubbing the developing bruise on his head. Blonde hair sparkled in the pale moonlight, and a red piece of cloth showed under the golden mass. A red cape fluttered behind him when the breeze entered through an ornament window carved into the stone. 

"Cless?" His voice was hopeful, and his eyes shone with a glimmer or joy that has eluded him for hours before.

Suddenly the blonde hair looked paler than it was in the moon light. The red cloth was hidden behind wavy locks of spun gold. The red cape seemed more like a cloak now, wrapped around the tall figure's body. The person was taller. Taller than Cless was supposed to be. Icy blue eyes met the blue grey eyes.

"Dhaos."

"Human. You're wounded."

"No thanks to you of course." Chester snarled akin to a stoat caught in the wolf's grasp. He bristled when Dhaos raised a hand and slid it down his blood caked cheek. "Don't dare touch me!" He hissed, jumping back against the wall. His sudden lurch made the muscles in his abdomen clench, sending jolts of pain down his side. Dhaos only shook his head, muttering to himself about foolish humans and how they, when offered help, should accept it.

* * *

Dhaos came to what he had now assumed to be his room every night. Sometimes he's just stroke the archer's jaw bone, and other times his dim blue mane. Some nights the demon lord started a fire in the hearth, bringing in an armful of wood. Chester was grateful for that, as some nights were rather chilly in the stone room, though he would never openly admit it. The farthest Dhaos has ever gone was to slink behind the archer and slip his arms around him while both sat in front of the fire. 

Chester had learned to take it thought complaint. He soon yearned for the company. After a week, he had started doubting Cless would return. He often reprimanded himself, though it still seemed grim none the less. Dhaos' warmth added to the flickering glow of the flames, and Chester felt rather drowsy. Though a good drowsy that made him feel almost at peace, despite how wrong it was. It was Dhaos. Not Cless, but the one who had tried to take his life before. Though it felt so good.

* * *

When Chester asked Dhaos why he didn't force him to his will, the demon only replied, "I would be just as arrogant as your kind, if I were to assume a place of authority. I would rather have you never follow me until the end of your days, than to force you to do what I wish." Chester stopped asking questions after that. 

Whenever Dhaos came every night, Chester would imagine that his blonde hair would be a little more blonde, nearly to a point where it resembled newly harvest wheat. He would wish the pale skin that seemed tan in the flames would seem just a mite darker. Chester wished that the red cloth would be a flowing, yet still ridiculously impractical headband, holding up a mop of golden hair. That the crimson cloak would peel back and become the flapping cape he was so use to seeing. In the flames he saw Cless. In the room his saw Dhaos.

For the next week, Chester occupied himself with pretending that it was his best friend's warm arms around him not Dhaos'. Chester missed Cless more than he thought.

* * *

The next day, as Chester woke with a smile for once, he had found a set of what seemed like weights on his newly acquired desk along with his usual tray of food. A neatly folded note beside the bowl read, 'I have no interest in a weak, flimsy human.' Chester had to grin at the demon lord's flowery, yet obsessively tidy print. He went so far as to chuckle as he compared it to his own chicken scratch scrawling. After he ate, he left the fine china and the tray by the door, picked up the weights and got to work. 

'One. Two. Three. F…'

"—UGG!" He shouted, which was rather uncharacteristic of the usually calm archer. A hefty bit of weight now rest on his bare foot. He wouldn't over estimate himself next time…

* * *

Chester never really gave any thought as to why he wasn't seeing hordes of strange demons and creatures running amuck. He'd always figured that Dhaos had given specific orders for them not to come near these quarters, but it was only half true. Dhaos had only told them not to kill 'his human'. 

The creatures themselves were quite curious as to why Chester was allowed to live, and about the new intricate mana that his body stored. It was fresh. It was unseen before. But it also flared when provoked; therefore they were afraid of what may happen. Though they were only the henchmen of Dhaos, they had more sense than to needlessly send one from their ranks to satisfy their curiosity. They couldn't risk defending themselves, so none came within an arrow's shot from Chester…which was pretty far away.

At some point of Chester's first two weeks at Dhaos' strong hold, the demon lord grew friendly with the archer, and the archer with the demon lord. At first it was merely trivial matters, such as the number of arrows in his quiver, or how his re-training was going. Then it grew more and more about their lives, such as the great Yggdrasill, and Dhaos' rather unhealthy obsession with all things green and wooden (Thought hat is a story for another time). Eventually the two talked about anything that came to mind, just for the sake of it. Just for the sake of hearing each others' voice, and to know they're still there.

Dhaos would still wrap his long arms around Chester's obviously smaller frame, and stroke his long hair, and Chester would still mumble words only Dhaos could understand, but they were content with it. Little by little, though Chester was not aware at the time, Dhaos slowly filled the Cless-shaped hole in his chest.

* * *

"Hey, Dhaos." 

"Chester-kun…"

"Why don't you hate me? I'm a 'foolish human'." Chester muttered, leaning against the other's broad back. He felt Dhaos shift, the closest to being uneasy he's ever seen the demon lord be.

"I don't know why. You feel different."

"I feel different? What's that suppose to mean?"

"It simply means what it means."

"Aw, Dhaos, I was being serious there? Why?"

"… Chester-kun… What do you humans call when you have a pain in your chest?"

"Well, you see, generally when that happens, it means you're going to die from a painful death."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant."

"You said what you said meant exactly what it meant."

"No, I said… Ah, forget it."

* * *

Three weeks passed, and Chester, instead of being even more up beat than usual, dropped dramatically. He stopped talking to Dhaos, and stopped responding to his gentle caresses. Even those blue eyes, lace with confusion did nothing to help him. As the rain fell constantly, as Chester's troubled mind tinkered on. His eyes fell on the rice paper calendar than hung from the hewn walls above his bed. In bright red paint, a circle marked a very special date. The day their village burned. The day Mars killed Amy, Cless' parents, and left the two to travel on their own. 

The circled day brought back a torrent of memories, even ones he thought he would never forget. At the moment, Chester was bother infuriated and grieving at the same time. The thought of Amy's death always saddened him. He always cut himself off from the world this day. He'd always wondered if Dhaos' perspective on humans had been the truth. What did Amy do to deserve death?

But he was angry with himself. He forgot about Cless. For those long, long ages when Chester had wondered why he should keep walking, Cless would be behind him, urging him to move on. That there were other things to live for, like the future. And he forgot about him. With a shuddering sob, he brought his knees to his chest and rested his face between his knees. How could he?

* * *

Evening came again, and Dhaos arrived early. Thoughts of a recessive Chester plagued his mind all day. He could neither communicate with his planet nor give orders to his army without his mind wandering back to how Chester was probably sitting in his room doing whatever humans do when they were depressed (as long as it didn't involve maiming something, Dhaos was fine). He didn't expect to see Chest weeping on his bed, nor the strong archer he knew reduced to such a fragile condition. 

"Chester-kun…" He murmured, not wanting to be inconsiderate and disturb an already disturbed human. They were so… Flimsy. He chuckled in his mind when he remembered a note he had written a week or two ago. He added branches and pine cones to the hearth, listening as they snapped and popped, letting its fragrance fill the room. Pine had always calmed the demon lord. It would make approaching Chester easier.

He sat down on the cushioned bed beside the trembling archer, and placed a hand on his back. Dhaos didn't know where to go from there. Humans were foolish, and hard to comfort, unlike his easily understood people. So instead, he did what he always did. He swung his long legs onto the bed, one on each side of Chester, and held the archer close to him.

Dhaos wasn't sure if it would work. As a matter of fact, if this didn't calm the archer, then chances are he would lash out at him. Fortunately, luck was with Dhaos that day, and Chester began to breathe a little more regularly. The heaving that his body underwent diminished greatly, and he finally relaxed.

"Dhaos… Are those who show strong emotions considered weak to your kind...?"

"… No, Chester-kun… They are the strongest."

* * *

Chester wouldn't stop having nightmares that night, and he often woke covered in sweat and shouting something about needing help with a fire. Even the great Demon Lord had an end to his mighty patience. He could only get up from his own bed, clad in only a thick black sleeping robe, to wipe the sweat off Chester's face with a spare cloth so many times. 

"Chester-kun, move over."

"What?"

"There's not enough room on the bed with you directly centered."

"…What are you… Oh. OOHH…"

Chester scrambled over, making room for the demon dressed in velvet. Though he didn't mean to, his body felt as stiff as a board when Dhaos lay down and pulled the cover over his mouth. "…I'm fully clothed, so stop acting like a—"

"Foolish human?"

"Exactly. Now sleep."

As if it was the magic word, Dhaos closed his eyes and instantaneously fell asleep. His breathing was light, almost inaudible and his mouth was open just slightly. The blonde hair ruffled against the pillows they shared and tickled Chester's nose, though Chester knew his own silver-blue mane was doing the same to the demon lord.

He noted that his breathing sounded familiar, like a certain warrior he lost to the cruel jaws of time. And his steady rise and fall of his chest reminded him of Cless when he was younger. They had often had sleep over back in those days. Amy would complain that one of the boys snored, and Chester was certainly glad Dhaos didn't. Dhaos' hand unconsciously reached for Chester's and pulled the archer closer in his sleep.

'He has a strong grip for an idiot who is _supposed_ to be asleep…' Chester thought idly, feeling the demon lord's pulse through his wrist. The steady rhythm of his heart bounding was light a melodic lullaby to the archer, like a raft gently floating along the river. It lured him into the hands of sleep, and for the first time that night, he closed his eyes without seeing burning flames, but Cless and Amy's smiling faces.

* * *

The sun's rays flooded the rooms, and though he was the last to sleep, Chester was the first to wake. He awoke to the sight of Dhaos calmly sleeping, his hand still firmly grasping Chester's. His sleep covered eyes drooped slightly, and for a split second, Chester could have thought he had seen Cless, laying there in a robe beside him. The archer blinked a few times, and his vision cleared. It wasn't Cless. He saw how he could have mistaken Dhaos for his old friend though. 

When the sunlight hit his hair just right it turned it a vibrant shade of hay gold, like Cless' use to be. The beams gave his skin a healthy tone, a difference from his usual pallid self. His hand was warm, and it pulsed slightly like Chester had remembered. He smiled. The blue haired archer forgot every wanting to kill Dhaos. He didn't know why he had to kill anymore. The two of them found that there was nothing to fight for, as they all wanted the same things.

Though Chester was skeptical at the beginning, he wasn't any long. With a slightly squeeze, he lay back down beside the sleeping man and smiled, returning to slumber. Maybe he could give Dhaos a chance. After all, he was just too similar to another friend he had in life.

And he was at peace.


	2. Strawberries

**At First**

Genre: General/Romance

Pairing: Dhaos x Chester

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai

Rating: T (Rating probably will not change.)

Disclaimer: Tales of Phantasia © Namco

Summary: Chester knows he knows very little about Dhaos.

**Author's Note**: I've played Tales of Phantasia a bit now. I'm probably half way through, shy of the twenty-nine hour point. Wish me luck!

This is the worst chapter EVER. Nothing has ever taken me so long to write… Not even my essays. I blame major writer's block…And perhaps lack of motivation.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strawberries**

It had been three days since what Dhaos preferred to call 'The Totus Incident', and Dhaos has been busy doing whatever demon lords who in their spare time. Eventually, he had told Chester he would be busy preparing documents to send back to his 'home' and he would be separated from him for a 'little while'. Trusting Dhaos enough to believe in a 'little while', he simply nodding and left the blonde to his own devices.

Dhaos' castle wasn't as bad as it seemed. When the night came, the sky was lit with thousands of sparkling lights, and when morning came, it was as if an artist drew his brush with orange into the clear skies… Chester didn't exactly know where Dhaos' castle was. He wasn't quite sure how people could miss such a massive structure…

It was just such a morning when the archer woke from his not-so-restful slumber. He had been curled in a massive wad of sheets and mussed blue hair. With a grumble, Chester managed to free himself from the self-created prison and stumbled out of bed to get dressed. Unlike any other morning, Chester felt something was missing. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, though he could feel it.

As a wise man once said (or perhaps it was Cless' father, he wasn't sure), that 'Because I exist, I am.' Chester was certain he existed. It would be hard having a mental conversation with him self if he didn't. But for some strange reason, he didn't quite feel like he was anything. An awkward empty sensation filled his every step. Eventually the archer grew annoyed with it.

The sun was too cheerful. It shone its dazzling, cheery rays on the otherwise morbid stone castle, warming up the hard slabs of rock that made up the walls. Morning dew clung to the tips of leaves on strawberry plants outside his windowsill, not quite ready to fall. Even the not-so-prominent green moss that grew in a secluded corner of Chester's room gurgled happily, basking in the sun's warm beams. Chester gave it a look of disgust. He didn't want to think moss could gurgle.

Even as he strode down to Dhaos' private chambers; Chester ignored the emphasis on _private_, of course; every step he took felt out of place and unsure of. Something was missing. The door swung open with the tiniest of creaks, alerting Dhaos of the visitor.

He turned in his tall backed chair, smiling rather brightly at the archer. Chester winced. It reminded him of the all too merry sun outside. "I didn't expect you to wake so early." He commented casually, a worn pen resting between his long fingers.

"It isn't that early." Chester retorted, almost grumpily. Perhaps that was why. He over slept? No, he was pretty sure he had no specific time of waking since he stepped foot in this bizarre building. Dhaos merely waved off the annoyed comment, stretching his neck to the right then to the left. He flicked his pen lazily, and returned to the parchments sprawled upon his desk.

Usually it wasn't such a mess, but this time, he couldn't exactly figure out what to say. Every time he got half way through the writing, he decided against saying such words, and restarted the entire document. Half way through that one, he would stop that one and decide to go with the former version. So forth and so forth, Dhaos toiled into the nights.

What Chester had thought was a paper weight turned out to be a clay platter, its contents hidden from his view. His eyes, well honed due to the archery, picked up faint hints of green, red, and white resting in the platter. Chester chose not to ask as Dhaos picked up one of the round items and placed it in his mouth. Somewhat confused, the archer wondered how even such a simple motion could be done with such grace. Or rather, why it felt like his heart just jumped into his throat.

It was then and there Chester realized he hadn't known too much about Dhaos. For one, he didn't know where Dhaos came from. He didn't know why he was on Earth. He didn't know why Dhaos had brought him to his Castle in one piece. For Martel's sake, he didn't even know Dhaos had to eat.

One of the times stained parchments fell to the stone floor and Chester stooped to retrieve it. It seemed Dhaos didn't notice, or perhaps it wasn't worth paying attention too. Chances are that document would have been discarded for a newer, probably better version anyway. So the blue-haired archer held the paper to the light of a flickering oil lamp, reading the contents to himself.

'_I have arrived on Aselia without any problems. It seemed that retrieving the seed would be easy. However, complications occurred. I found this world's tree was dying as well. Humankind has found the scrolls containing information of Magitech. Mana is being depleted here…To prevent what happened to Derris Kharlan… The only thing I can do is to destroy them, and hope it will give Yggdrasill enough time to flourish once more…The Kharlan Tree will be brought back. I vow upon it…'_

That being said, the rest of the text trailed off. Chester blinked once, then twice. 'He's writing back to where ever he came from… Reporting back?' He thought to himself, still clutching the paper tightly. Destroy humankind…To keep the Tree alive. The archer didn't quite understand which tree, and why it was so important.

"Dhaos." He started, placing the paper on the lord's desktop. The scratching of the pen stopped, yet the blonde didn't look at him, much less reply. From his distance, Chester could see that the bowl was actually filled to the brim with strawberries, and a small pool of cream lay at the bottom. "Why do we have to be destroyed?"

He remained as silent and as still as stone.

"Where's this… Derris Kharlan?"

Again, no answer sounded from the motionless demon lord.

"Dhaos! Why can't I know? What's Magitech? Why are you here? Why aren't you answer?!"

Silence unnerved the usually calm archer. Every word he said brought him a step closer to Dhaos. Chester suddenly felt something pressed against his lips. It felt cold, yet sweet. Without hesitation, he simply parted his lips slightly, and it moved inward. From his perch in the wooden chair, Dhaos had a rather laughing smirk.

"Finally, you are quiet." He said jokingly, watching with mild amusement as the archer flushed under his gaze like the strawberries lying in the bowl. His finger was still resting against Chester's slightly opened lips, while one of the cream coated berries was imbedded in his mouth. "Chew. You will choke." He said. Though at the time it didn't seem that Chester could have gotten any redder, he managed just that.

As his jaws moved to subconscious will, Dhaos pulled his finger back. A small bulge formed in Chester's neck as he swallowed, then disappeared. Nimble hands caught Dhaos' just as it left the young archer's mouth and slid it back in. A victorious grin broke out on Chester's face as he met eyes with Dhaos' surprised gaze. A warm tongue ran across his finger tip before it released from his hold, and Dhaos curled his hand by his side again.

"You had cream there you know." Chester said with an air of wisdom.

"I would have guessed." Dhaos replied, a ghost of a grin taking place on his face.

"… I missed you. You know…your company. You left me alone for days. Writing about my kind."

"I will take care as to warn you before hand. Satisfied?" Chester nodded.

Some odd seconds past before either had the breath to say anything. As he took a somewhat shaky breath, Dhaos smirked. "So…" He started, his other hand letting go of the pen. The metal on the outside felt warm as it was in his grip for so long. "You wanted to know about Derris Kharlan and the great Mana trees…" Chester nodded.

"Well," Dhaos popped a strawberry in his mouth before continuing. "A long time ago, there was one world, just as it was today… There were two siblings and their names were…"


	3. Family

**At First**

Genre: General/Romance

Pairing: Dhaos x Chester, Implied Cless x Chester

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai

Rating: T (Rating probably will not change.)

Disclaimer: Tales of Phantasia © Namco

Summary: As long as both still draw breath, neither are truly alone.

**Author's Note**: I've beaten Tales of Phantasia! Cheer for me! Heh! It's awkward when you have the entire story planned out, yet you cannot find anything to write about… Ah… I can't wait for the later chapters… This chapter is extremely drabble-ish. Extremely. No plot, what-so-ever can be found. Condolence to the Moss, who was unable to find its way into this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Family**

_**fam·i·ly **(fām'ə-lē, fām'lē)  
n. pl. fam·i·lies_

_1) Two or more people who share goals and values, have long-term commitments to one another, and reside usually in the same dwelling place. _

_2) A person having kinship with another or others

* * *

_

_When Chester was young, his parents were taken away from him. The cruel, icy grasp of the flowing river stole the lives of the desperate couple without hesitation. Under a thick layer of ice, bubbles came up, and in a split second, they were gone._

_When Dhaos was young, which was quite some time ago, his parents had been erased from his life. The harsh, fiery clutch of war engulfed their souls without faltering. Amidst the furious blaze of flames, two strangled cries came up, and in a split second, they were gone._

_

* * *

_

Rain fell none stop. It has been a month and a half since their graceless encounter in the catacombs. A month and a half since he was brought back to this literal strong hold. The constant pitter-patter of tiny raindrops filled the air, accompanied by the crackling of fire in the hearth. Its golden ambience flooded the small space it occupied, offering its warmth to the archer who sat before it. The sparks danced for him, their sparkling glow reflecting off his eyes.

In the far side of the room stood a regal-looking bed, wine coloured drapes hanging off the high-rise rails. They were pushed to one side, exposing the serene figure that lay calmly on the covers. He clutched a leather bound book in his hand, reading the pages illuminated by the fireplace's dim radiance. The steady rainfall was mesmerizing, capturing his attention and refusing to let go. He read the same page for half an hour, not taking in a single word.

The two remained silent, never speaking a single word to each other. Not words, not a sound, not even the slightest swish of movement. Perfectly poised, like a photograph, an image of a split second in time, they waited for the other to start talking, and lift the unbearable silence that muddled the room.

* * *

_When Chester asked why his parents weren't coming back, they told him it was because they were searching for peace, and had to go away forever. Even with the unbearable sorrow, Chester remembered that he still had Ami, Cless, and the Alvein family. He wasn't quite alone, therefore he kept walking. Every waking moment was devoted to making sure they were content, so they wouldn't have to 'go away forever' either._

_When Dhaos asked why his parents weren't returning, they told him it was because the on going war in the heavens needed his parents to battle else where. They were to join a special battalion that was raised in secret. Despite how abandoned he felt at the time, Dhaos remembered he had Old Man Ithis, a friend of his parents. He wasn't quite alone; therefore he continued putting one foot in front of the other. Every waking moment was committed to spending time with Old Man Ithis, reading with him, anything, before Old Man Ithis could be called away to fight in the 'special battalion'.__

* * *

_

The blue haired archer licked his dried lips, struggling to find the proper words. "Um… Dhaos…" The blonde nodded his acknowledgement, even settling down his book to look at him. "Who is she?"

"Who is who, my bluebird…?"

"That woman in the painting… In the pale blue dress." He said, jerking a slender finger at the framed artwork. He'd been in Dhaos' sleeping chamber quite often, but he has never paid any attention to the oil painting hung in a dark corner. It was as if he's merely put it up for respect, though he's trying to hide its presence.

"Ah. Her. Well, my bluebird… She's my mother." Chester's attention turned from the flames to Dhaos, just as Dhaos abandoned the soothing rhythm of rain for his archer. "You wouldn't be able to meet her. She is dead." Chester cringed at how Dhaos had so nonchalantly stated that. Who could say such a thing with a straight face? It's been nearly two, maybe three months since Amy's death, and he still couldn't say her name without his face twisting in pain.

"And your father…"

"Same as she is. Equally dead."

"… I see." He shivered, inching closer to the comforting blaze. He heard Dhaos set his book on a near by table, and then the soft footsteps of the demon lord approach him. Dhaos wrapped his arms around the smaller male's shoulders, and pulled the archer into his lap. Chester smirked at how easily the demon picked him up. Though Dhaos never showed it, he was quite strong physically… But Chester was more doubtful of whether he'd be strong inside too.

He noticed he was always in front of Dhaos when they were seated before the fireplace. Even when Dhaos draped himself over the archer, almost sluggishly like a relaxed cat, if he dared say it. Almost as if he's shielding himself from the flames… Using him as a barrier.

"You know my parents died too. Years ago in winter when the ice broke under them. They drowned." The ex-Totus archer was unsure why he felt the urgency to let Dhaos know, nevertheless, it seemed proper. As if it was to repay Dhaos for allowing him to know what much.

"War on Derris Kharlan, you do remember that don't you?" For some strange reason, Chester was pretty sure Dhaos explained it that one day in his study, but the tale had already flown from its perch in his memory. "They died when they were ambushed by enemy troops."

"… They died fighting, didn't they...?"

"Until their last breath."

* * *

_Chester was devastated when they returned from what had started out as a regular hunting excursion in the old woods. The town was charred, like clay left out in the sun for too long. The stench of death was nearly overwhelming, so he pulled the white scarf over his face. The stickiness of his lips didn't go unnoticed though. There were some people who were burned to death. He ran from Cless' side, intent on one single thing. True to his horrors, Ami laid dead under burnt timber that might have once been part of the roof of his home. Only moments later, Cless reported his parents were dead as well. There was only one left for him._

_Dhaos was devastated when he returned from a casual walk with Old Man Ithis by the shallow creek west of their small town. The old stone buildings were marked with deep gouges and cuts, clear sign of magic warfare. Blood painted the already rust toned bricks, dying it a ruddy brown. He pretended he didn't notice how the earth was soaking up sticky, red, life liquid. The people were not spared any torture. Their home, one of the few wooden structures from days of old had been burned down, and corpses had been piled up high over the scorched remnants of their house. With their entire town gone, Dhaos had nothing left for him except one.

* * *

_

"You've lived for thousands of years… You got really lonely during that time, didn't you?" Chester inquired, his hand interlocking with Dhaos'. He couldn't imagine living that long alone. Even if he was at top of the social ladder, as a ruler of their land, he must have been utterly secluded. He hadn't been seperated from Cless for more than two weeks that time and he'd already begun to miss his violet-eyed friend. He wouldn't last a year, let alone a thousand, without his constant companion... Well. He used to be constant anyway.

"It was worth it, if it meant waiting for someone like you." The pallid man replied, caressing the side of his archer's face with the hand of his free hand. It felt warm, as if carrying an inner fire compared to his cool skin. Dhaos' expression eased into an easy grin. His bowman was like the striking inferno that captivated him so. Chester's voice was weak when he spoke next.

"You and I are the same then. We have no family left for us."

* * *

_At first, Chester had hoped Cless would remain with him forever. But Time was a cold master, and claimed Cless as his own, leaving Chester to wander the ever changing labyrinth alone._

_At first, Dhaos had hoped he could start a new life with Old Man Ithis, his last companion. But Fate was a cruel mistress, and beckoned for Ithis to her side, abandoning Dhaos in solitude to the unfeeling walls of his twisting maze.__

* * *

_

Dhaos didn't say anything. He couldn't think of any reply. No family left to them. That's what Chester had said. But did he truly have no one left to him? Did he truly belong to nothing now… "Chester." Dhaos said, holding the slim figure closer. The mentioned bowman looked up, wondering why Dhaos had decided to use his name. Hearing that one word roll off Dhaos' tongue had begun to grow scarcer and scarcer in the past fortnight… "What do you think 'family' means?"

Chester looked a bit taken back. What was he suppose to say? He searched Dhaos' calm visage for any clues, even the slightest hint of his expectation, but found none. Was the blonde looking for a specific answer? ...Was there a right or wrong to it? "People you belong to. People who support you." He admitted. After all, that was what Cless had been to him. Family.

"Exactly, my bluebird." A firm hand settled down in the soft blue strands of hair. Chester gave a small sigh of contentment, relaxing into the folds of Dhaos' cloak. It felt smooth, and unbelievably soft. Almost like the stuffed dolls Amy insisted on making months ago. "My old family may have passed away. Yours may have as well. But we're not alone yet."

"Oh really."

"Yes, really. Who still support you as of now? Who still supports me? My bluebird, I know there's someone who still belongs to me, and I to him."

* * *

_Along the crossroads, a weary archer fell to his knees, tired of walking, and tired of the dull, throbbing pain. He spoke to no one, and cried for no one since his beloved swordsman became trapped in time. Not too far away, from the other path of the two-way fork, a shattered demon lord stumbled up the dirt road. His ambitions no longer carried himself, but only interest for his people, yet he remained walking, lost even to himself. His dreams have faded, leaving him without aim, and his hollow, numb hands felt warmth no more._

_The archer looked at the demon lord, and the demon lord looked at the archer. "I'm lost." Both said together, hoping the other would know the way out._

"_He was taken away." The archer said, moving towards the only person he's seen in a while._

"_He was summoned aside." The demon lord added, striding to the archer's side._

"_We… We could go together." The archer suggested. "It is a long way to the end, though I do not know the way." He held out a gloved hand to the demon lord. The demon lord smiled, and took it._

"_Onward then. There's no where to go, but ahead." The two peered forward at the one path left for them. Where else to go but ahead? Hand in hand, they traveled on together, and though they didn't notice at the time, the path grew just a little bit straighter, and just a little bit brighter.__

* * *

_

"My bluebird… I can't possibly be alone if you're by my side…" Dhaos murmured fondly, leaning so that his head rested against Chester's shoulder. Chester gasped softly as the weight was set on his, pushing him to one side. He soon got accustomed to the heft, though perhaps not the soft strands of spun gold brushing against the nape of his neck.

"So… We're… Family, right? You and I. You've been trying to tell me." Chester whispered, not daring to break the silence. The sweet waltz of the flames grew slower, but more and more pronounced, until they came to a near stand still, just wavering up and down. He felt Dhaos' breath down his back, and reach out to him. He held the blonde's hand in his own, all while looking straight forward.

"Indeed. We are as you put it… Family. Side by side until the end of time itself."

* * *

_The archer and the demon lord screened their eyes from the sun. It was all too bright for eyes use to the dark, intricate walls of the maze. But it shone brilliantly, warmly, and it chased away shadows that haunted the two wanderers._

"_I am Chester."_

"_My name's Dhaos."_

"_A pleasure to meet you."_

"_The feeling's mutual."_


	4. Leaves

**At First**

Genre: General/Romance

Pairing: Dhaos x Chester, Implied Cless x Chester

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai

Rating: T (Rating probably will not change.)

Disclaimer: Tales of Phantasia © Namco

Summary: People are like leaves. Beautiful when they fall, yet so hard to catch.

**Author's Note**: This chapter starts Dhaos and Chester's relationship as a couple more than good friends. I have this entire winter series developed for mid story. The time line is now at mid October. Yeah, I know this is immensely late, and for a writer, unacceptable. Quite frankly, I'm not that much of a writer, so I'm exempt from the rule. Hehehe…

**Chapter 4: Leaves**

The sun was setting in the mid-October sky. Pearl white clouds were hued a pale orange, and the vast sky that housed them began fading from scarlet to the indigo of night. Foxes scurried into their dens, and cardinals to their nests, but a demon lord and an archer remained outside of their home.

"It's really quite beautiful, isn't it? The leaves turn red and gold…Looks just like flames." Chester smiled, lying on his back. He stared up into the slowly diminishing canopy, captivated by the shifting fiery colours. He reached out for the being lying beside him, grasping his hand. The hand squeezed back; the person was obviously awake.

Though Dhaos could not share Chester's fascination with the season, he attempted to smile and nod—whatever shows he's listening. While his good friend rambled on about the splendor of the trees, Dhaos could only think about how brief their magnificence will be, before their branches are barren, and their cores all but dead for the lonely three months of winter. A gust of wind swept by, showering the odd twig and leaf onto the two supine figures. Dhaos spat out a pine cone fragment as he jerked up into a sitting position.

He watched the jovial man leap around the forest floor, arms stretched up in the air as if trying to catch something. A leaf fluttered from its perch in the branches, making its winding descent to the ground. Chester jumped up, hands outspread. The fingers grasped nothing but air as the leaves twisted away sharply—yet with a fluid grace Dhaos simply couldn't comprehend—and landed sweetly, balancing on a root jutting out from the earth. He chuckled at Chester's annoyed growls and curses. Who would curse at a leaf?

Yet despite how trivial the act of trying to catch a leaf might seem his companion persisted in his efforts—without success. "If I dare ask, what are you doing?" Dhaos chuckled bemusedly. Chester shot him a look that resembled a child pouting. Though he laughed, Dhaos felt something cold run down his spine. That look was not to be meddled with…

"Catching leaves of course." He crossed his arms across his chest. "Haven't you ever heard of it before?" Even if Dhaos had seen four thousand years with his eyes, he doubted he'd forgotten any of it. He shook his head slowly as if to indicate it. Chester sighed. Taking his seat beside the demon, he began to explain with the patience of one explaining to a young child.

"Back in Totus," Dhaos caught the brief grimace that flashed over his friend's face as the name of his hometown was mentioned. "We had many…traditions. Yes, traditions… When I was young, my father would tell that because life was so hard for humans, there were many ways for people to be granted their wishes. One of the ways was to catch a leaf as it fell from the trees. If you missed, it was counted as lost, and if it touched anything, the wishing magic was gone. After you catch one, then your wish comes true." Chester smirked at the fond memory. In truth, it felt so recent, yet so long ago. He would never have suspected he would be sharing parts of Totus culture with an outsider, much less Dhaos himself.

"Hmm… He never told you how to catch them, did he?" Dhaos inquired pointedly. Chester stared at him oddly, the questioning gaze in his eyes answer enough. "When you move, you are creating movement in the air. It's making the leaves float elsewhere." He explained, watching the grey-blue pony tail bob up and down as its owner nodded.

"So you go slowly. It'll come to you…" Chester concluded. The demon lord nodded. Another gust of wind attacked the quivering branches, sending a flurry of leaves falling to the ground. Their vibrant tones of deep orange and red surrounded the two. Chester moved about, putting the new found knowledge to work. The stiff leaves crunched as his fingertips curled around them and squeeze. At this rate, he figured he would have enough wishes to last him for a year, if not more.

The idea of leaf-catching being a way to grant wishes still sounded awkward to Dhaos. He observed his archer pouncing about, moving so quickly and gracefully, the childish game seemed like a dance. His eyes took in the sight of those familiar blue strands of hair, twisting around the other man's slim form as he pivoted on his heal and scooped up another leaf before it hit the ground. Eyes filled with a light Dhaos saw in the young of his people, the same inextinguishable flame.

At the time, he didn't know what feeling came over him. It was something akin to protectiveness. The need to see that Chester was safe and happy was overwhelming. The sense of affection was also mingled in there. Dhaos knew as whenever he smiled, it felt like his insides soared. Almost like a poison, except he welcomed the surge. An uncountable number of sensations pushed at him. Oddly enough, there was physical pain mixed in there too. But Dhaos figured that was more of when Chester tripped and fell against him than anything else.

"W-what are you doing?" His face heated as Dhaos brought him closer and stroked his flowing mane. It smelled of pine. There was nothing he wanted more than to just tell Chester everything. Yet he knew it wouldn't be time yet. Some things just had to be taken slowly. '…Slowly. Then he'll come.' Dhaos mused, smirking at the strange thought.

The sun had near set completely, and the sky was turning deep indigo. Stars began to glitter against the dark canvas, an endless quarry of twinkling jewels. One final leaf fell, resting in Dhaos' open hand. Chester had long relaxed into the hold. "Make a wish." He prompted, as if the opportunity would go away if he didn't.

Dhaos returned the fond smile and stood to leave. "I have."

'And it will come in time.'


End file.
